1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a sound producing decorative article, more particularly to an improved sound producing decorative article which can be easily detached and which has a long service time.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a conventional sound producing decorative article (C1) includes a housing (20) which has a top, a bottom and a surrounding wall which interconnects the top and the bottom. A pair of parallel guiding rods (23, 24) are fixed in the housing (20) and extend from the top to the bottom of the housing (20). A pair of compression springs (25, 26) are sleeved around the guiding rods (23, 24), respectively. A movable member (22) is slidably sleeved on the guiding rods (23, 24) and rests on the compression springs (25, 26). The movable member (22) has a slot (221) and a recess (222) formed thereon. A toy supporting post (27) has a top end on which a decorative toy (10) is to be mounted and a bottom end which passes through the top of the housing (20) and which is fixed in the recess (222) of the movable member (22). A moving means (M1) is mounted in the housing (20) for moving reciprocatingly the movable member (22) upward and downward so as to move the decorative toy (10) upward and downward. The moving means (M1) includes a driving mechanism (D1) which has an output shaft (S1), a knob (K1) and a driving spring (not shown) which is operable via the knob (K1) and which is connected to the output shaft (S1), a sound generating unit (G1) connected to the output shaft (S1), and a rotatable eccentric wheel (21) mounted on the output shaft (S1). The eccentric wheel (21) has a lug (211) projecting therefrom and engaging the slot (221) of the movable member (22). The eccentric wheel (21) is actuated rotatably while the sound generating unit (G1) is actuated to produce sound simultaneously when the knob (K1) is turned in order to operate the driving spring so as to drive the output shaft (S1) to rotate. The movable member (22) is thereby caused to move reciprocatingly upward and downward. Therefore, the decorative toy (10) also moves reciprocatingly upward and downward.
Generally, the conventional sound producing decorative article (C1) is assembled by the manufacturer and cannot be detached by the consumer. Since the conventional sound producing decorative article (C1) is not detachable, it occupies a relative large space when packed. Therefore, it is inconvenient to store and transport the decorative article (C1). In addition, since the conventional sound producing decorative article (C1) is not assembled by the consumer, it cannot provide assembling amusement to the consumer. Furthermore, the compression springs (25, 26) bear the decorative toy (10), the supporting post (27) and the movable member (22) thereon. The elastic resilience of the compression springs (25, 26) easily fails over a period of time, thereby causing inoperation of the conventional sound producing decorative article (C1). Thus, the conventional sound producing decorative article (C1) has a relative short service life.